Gravity
by MiaElizabeth
Summary: She finds it hard to swallow her pride and apologise. He finds it hard to let go of his anger and heartbreak. But they both know she loves him, and she's willing to let her actions show him just how much. Rated M for Lemon! Songfic.


**A/N: I've been toying with this idea for a few weeks now, and I finally decided to write it. It's my first songfic, and I'm pretty happy with how the song worked with the story. As usual, Rated M for Adult language/content. I hope you guys like it!**

**Song: Gravity - by Sara Bareilles**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries, or any of it's characters.**

_**** "A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous." ****_

* * *

><p>She'd been furious. In fact, she'd been <em>beyond<em> furious. When she got home, she'd slammed every door in the house until she finally ended up in her bedroom. Her hands had shook violently; her eyes had blazed with anger. But there was still that sinking feeling in her stomach, and that gaping hole in her chest. She truly was pathetic. She couldn't even hate him for ten minutes. He was arrogant, crude, impulsive, uncontrollable, dangerous and often insufferable. And somehow, no matter how much she loathed to admit it, all of those traits – along with the good ones – formed a vicious cocktail that had her love drunk

_Something always brings me back to you,  
><em>_it never takes too long.  
><em>_No matter what I say or do I'll still feel you here,  
><em>'_til the moment I'm gone._

She didn't exactly know when she'd fallen for him. She didn't even know when she'd started to accept it, considering she was fighting with him just yesterday, after she had vehemently refused to admit that she was hopelessly in love with him.

How she had let things come to this, she did not know. She had never been the type of girl who would fall for her ex boyfriend's brother. Yet her she was, thinking about how much she missed him and how desperately she needed to apologise.

If she said sorry so soon, she would feel ridiculous. So she flopped out on her bed and stared at the ceiling, determined to keep some of her dignity intact. Her stubbornness was easily her biggest flaw, and somehow _he_ managed to find it endearing.

Butterflies fluttered away in her stomach as she allowed herself to think of him again. She huffed as the feeling of loneliness crept back over her. It truly astounded her that she didn't know what to do without him there. It was like the Earth without the Sun. It just didn't work. His gravitational pull was far too strong, and she found herself unable to resist.

She grabbed her car keys and ran downstairs as fast as her human legs would allow her, ignoring the protests that her pride was making in the back of her mind. It was time she stopped worrying about her dignity so much.

_You hold me without touch.  
><em>_You keep me without chains.  
><em>_I never wanted anything so much,  
><em>_than to drown in your love and not feel your rain._

As she rushed towards the boarding house, she watched as the speedometer inched past eighty. She felt as though she just couldn't get there fast enough. She stepped harder on the gas, smiling when the house came into view.

When she _finally_ pulled into the driveway, she noticed the front door was still open. When she had stormed out yesterday, she yanked the door open so hard it slammed against the wall and made the floor in the foyer shake slightly. She shook her head and tried not to think about her previous anger.

After she hopped out of her car, she slowly walked towards the house, suddenly nervous. What if he was too angry to forgive her? She felt the hesitancy fade way as that gravitational pull took over again. She entered the house and took a deep breath; she mentally prepared herself for what could happen next as she carefully shut the door behind her.

_Set me free, leave me be.  
><em>_I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity.  
><em>_Here I am and I stand so tall,  
><em>_just the way I'm supposed to be.  
><em>_But you're on to me and all over me._

She quietly padded into the lounge, seeking out that all familiar raven black hair and sapphire blue eyes. She had expected to find him sitting in the lounge, nursing a tumbler of bourbon, but he was nowhere in sight. After quickly checking the vacant kitchen, she tiptoed upstairs. It was very rare that she would dare to visit him in his bedroom, because whenever she did, it always seemed like the sexual tension between them built to a point where she found it hard to breathe, or focus on anything other than her need for him.

When she reached his bedroom door, she listened carefully for any sign of movement, but was greeted with nothing more than an eerie silence. She hesitantly pushed the door open, and stepped over the threshold. She felt like she was snooping, like she shouldn't be here.

Disappointment crept over her when she noticed he wasn't there. The bed was untouched and looked like it hadn't been slept in for days. There was, however, an empty bottle of scotch on his bedside table, and his worn copy of _'Gone with the Wind' _had been thrown on the floor. He'd definitely been in here, recently.

Her desperation was making her feel so weak. He'd literally become her anchor. When she was with him, she felt invincible, like nothing in the world could hurt her, which was naive of her, because in reality she could get hurt. He had the power to destroy her. But without him, she could feel her world crumbling. None of it made any sense.

_You loved me 'cause I'm fragile,  
><em>_when I thought that I was strong.  
><em>_But you touch me for a little while,  
><em>_and all my fragile strength is gone._

With a sigh, she turned around to leave. She reached for the door handle, but froze mid-movement when she heard something. The faint pitter-patter of water echoed around the room and she growled softly. _Why hadn't she thought to check his bathroom?_

Without thinking, she followed the noise. At first it was hard to see anything, because the bathroom was covered in a thick cloud of steam. As her eyes adjusted, she glanced around the room, and quickly found that the water was from the shower. An almost inaudible gasp slipped from her mouth, and she covered her eyes in a flash. She should've known this would be the outcome of walking into his bathroom, but she was so eager to find him she hadn't cared.

"Sorry," she mumbled and turned around. There was no way he hadn't heard her with his vampire hearing. He switched the water off and grabbed a towel to cover his naked body. He walked past her and into his bedroom, and of course she followed like a lost puppy. She stared at him, waiting for him to say something... _anything. _She had just walked in on him when he was showering, and he hadn't made a single crude innuendo.

She watched as he turned to look at her, a single eyebrow raised questioningly. Obviously he wanted to know what she was doing here, but she was too distracted to explain herself yet. She was watching as the water on his chest trailed enticingly south and disappeared under his towel. He could probably see how turned on she was, and she huffed slightly at the thought of that. She hated how much he made her feel like a wanton whore.

He watched as her doe eyes dilated as they stared at his body. He would've smirked, had the circumstances been different. He'd been up all night, drinking his body weight in scotch and thinking about her. Of course he was thinking about her, when was he _not_ thinking about her? She was the first thing he thought about when he woke up and before he went to sleep, she dominated his every thought. He ran his fingers through his hair, and noticed how she jumped nervously when he moved.

_Set me free, leave me be.  
><em>_I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity.  
><em>_Here I am and I stand so tall,  
><em>_just the way I'm supposed to be.  
><em>_But you're on to me and all over me._

"Back for round two so soon?" He sighed, pulling a shirt out of his closet and placing it on the bed. "I must warn you, I'm not really in the mood."

"I'm not here to argue."

"Then why _are_ you here?" he asked, narrowing his eyes slightly. She shook her head, and stepped towards him. She'd always been told that actions spoke louder than words, and to get a message across to Damon Salvatore, you needed to be as loud as possible.

When she reached him, she looped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips firmly against his. She'd expected him to hesitate, because he was clearly hurt and angry after their argument. But with Damon, you should always expect the unexpected. He gripped her hips tightly, and crushed her body to his. Their tongues danced together as they both fought for dominance.

He was still angry with her. In fact, he was angrier now than he was before she'd invited herself into his bathroom. She had the audacity to make him believe that she could have feelings for him, and then deny it to them both for months, argue with him for hours about it, and then kiss him the day after an argument like nothing had happened! He kissed her harder as his frustration built.

She moaned as he pulled her tighter against him, feeling exactly how much he wanted her. She felt her knees go weak, and was sure she'd be on the ground if he wasn't holding her up.

The grip he had on her hips softened slightly when she started pressing sweet kisses on his cheeks, his jaw and then his neck. She wanted him to see how much he meant to her, how much she _needed_ him.

_I live here on my knees,  
><em>_as I try to make you see,  
><em>_that you're everything I think I need,  
><em>_here on the ground._

She kissed her way down his chest, and sighed happily when his fingers tangled in her hair. She got lost in the moment and felt herself whispering against his chest. "I love you." _Kiss_. "I love you." _Kiss_. "I love you!" _Kiss_.

Those three words melted his anger away, and he felt himself give into his desire even more. He'd asked her to say those words yesterday, and his heart had broken when she refused. But grudgingly, he respected her determination to do the right thing. She was trying not to be like Katherine, and he couldn't hate her for that. But she needed to understand that she'd never be like Katherine, she was the perfect opposite of everything that that bitch was.

"I know you do. I've always known. You just needed time."

He could feel his control slipping away as her fingers pried the towel away from his body. He threw her on the bed and had her pinned down in a flash. He ripped her shirt right off of her, tossing the shredded remains onto the floor.

He flicked open the button on her jeans and yanked them, along with her black lace panties, down her legs. He felt himself get impossibly harder at the sight of her naked body writhing beneath his. He hadn't even touched her yet and she was already shaking.

"Damon, make love to me!" She moaned, rubbing herself against him desperately. She knew she sounded pathetic, begging for him, but she didn't care. She needed to feel him inside of her. She needed him in _every_ way possible.

"What are you doing to me?" He groaned as he thrust into her. He slid all the way in, filling her up. She cried out in pleasure, and slightly in pain. _He was almost too big!_

After she'd adjusted, she thrust her hips up to meet his, a clear signal. He began to move at an average pace at first, but after the first few thrusts he sped up. He couldn't believe how perfectly she fit around him. She threatened his control even more when she tightened around him. He'd never felt something so amazing in his life. He couldn't understand how she made him feel so alive. He'd wandered the earth for over a hundred and sixty years, and it was an eighteen year old human who managed to capture his heart? He was powerless when it came to her, and he hated it. It was like she was his worst enemy, and the love of his life.

_But you're neither friend nor foe,  
><em>_though I can't seem to let you go.  
><em>_The one thing that I still know,  
><em>_is that you're keeping me down.  
><em>_You're keeping me down._

He pounded into her relentlessly with unmeasured strokes, and she continuously moaned his name as he brought her closer to heaven. They both knew that they'd never tire of each other now, not after they'd realised how amazing it felt to be together this way.

"Bite me," she choked out, as she felt her coil tighten some more. She'd always been curious about being bitten during sex. Stefan would never do it because of his control problems, and she'd never wanted him to do it anyway. But she'd fantasised about Damon biting her numerous times.

Damon lifted her leg up and wrapped it around his waist, and she almost screamed at the new angle he was thrusting into her at. He was repeatedly hitting her special spot, and they both knew they were close to the edge.

When Damon felt her tense up below him, he let his fangs drop and the veins below his eyes show. He found the perfect spot on her neck, and sucked on it, bringing the blood to the surface. When he bit into her, she screamed out his name in pure pleasure. Never in her life, had she felt something so perfect. Her release hit her with a force that almost stunned her, and she screamed out again as she rode it out. Her orgasm and the taste of her mouth-watering blood triggered his own release, and he groaned out her name as he spilt his seed into her.

Once her breathing had settled and he made sure his vampire side was under control, he rolled off of her and pulled her into his side.

_You're on to me, on to me and all over._

He wasn't sure if it was minutes or hours that had passed, and he didn't care. He'd never felt so at peace before in his life.

"I really am sorry about yesterday. I guess I thought actions would speak louder than words," she mumbled nervously into his neck. He lifted her chin up with his finger and looked into her chocolate orbs. "I'm more than happy with the way you apologised," he said. She grinned when his signature smirk _finally_ appeared.

"I really do love you, Elena Gilbert." She smiled up at him and snuggled into his chest.

"I love you too, Damon Salvatore."

They lay there for a while, just enjoying the others company. She intertwined their fingers when he started placing kisses down her spine, making her shiver. She knew exactly where his thoughts were headed and she couldn't help but giggle.

"I bet you're up for a round two now!" She teased, using his words from earlier

"A very _different_ kind of round two," he chuckled with a smirk. She squealed and laughed when he pulled her on top of him, a big grin plastered on his face. Her laugh was so beautiful; he could spend the rest of his existence listening to it.

She sighed when he started kissing her neck and collarbone, amazed that he'd gotten her all hot and bothered again so soon.

"I can never get enough of you."

_Something always brings me back to you.  
><em>_It never takes too long._

* * *

><p><strong>Remember to hit that review button, please!<strong>

_**- Mia.**_


End file.
